


Bound by love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative take on Digestivo, Alana frees Will and he decides to take advantage of Hannibal being bound and helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by love

Alana had freed Will, killed the guards and all he had to do was slip out.  
He watched Cordell’s body, knowing he had unfinished business.  
Alana and Margot might need help with Mason, and he had Hannibal to deal with.  
So he went to the pigpen, walking over the guard Alana had killed.  
“Hello Hannibal,” he said and watched his enemy’s eyes blink.  
He was naked, strung up like a pig. The sight shouldn't be arousing but it was.  
“Will.”  
“Aren’t you going to ask me to free you?”  
“I would not wish to presume you will.”  
“You tried to eat my brain. I should let you rot. But then Margot might be blamed for killing Mason, and we can’t have that. “  
“What do you want?”  
“Oh I don’t know. I could leave you like this, bound and helpless. Did they torture you?”  
“Yes.”  
“And they branded you like a pig. That must hurt your vanity.”  
“I’ll live.”  
“Yes. I rather like you like this.”  
“The mark is not yours,” he said sadly.  
“It should be.”  
Will lent in to kiss that deadly mouth, and he gave a slight sigh as he did.  
He bit Hannibal’s’ lip, and then backed away.  
“I’m going to suck you,” he said. “Because I’ve always wanted to.”  
He went into the pen and crouched down between the tied legs, and then he licked at Hannibal's cock.  
“Pray I don’t bite,” he said, and teasingly moved his tongue around.  
Hannibal made a low sound, and struggled against the ropes.  
Will worked him over and then rose.  
“I won’t let you come,” he said. “You are so aroused its painful and I like you like that.”  
“I can handle it.”  
“I can’t,” said Will. “I think I might need you.”  
“Do you?”  
“Promise not to kill me.”  
“I do.”  
Will retrieved his knife and cut the rope, then handed the knife to Hannibal.  
Hannibal cut himself loose.  
“Will,” he said, rising and removing his collar. “You owe me.”  
“What?”  
“You gave me a taste, now I want the whole thing.”  
“Oh,” said Will. “Fuck me then.”  
Hannibal pushed Will’s pants down and pushed a finger inside the tight opening.  
Will’s traitorous body responded and he moaned.  
He felt Hannibal’s cock enter him and the pain hit him.  
It smelled of blood and pig manure in there and he hurt from his ordeal, but the pleasure of Hannibal’s cock against his prostate took over.  
“Harder, fuck me, claim me,” he panted.  
Hannibal complied and sped up the pace, biting his neck.  
His cock was hard as Hannibal’s hand took it and pumped it in time with his thrusts.  
“Oh fuck, I love you,” Will said as he came into his lover’s hands, and felt Hannibal’s paint his insides with his semen.   
They stood like that for a short while.  
Will helped Hannibal undress the dead guard and then Hannibal put on his clothes.  
“Let’s go help them,” he said.  
“And then?” asked Hannibal.  
“Then we elope. I hate you, but I can’t live without you. Let’s go someplace warm.”  
“I will give you the world.”  
“Oh. You are a romantic aren’t you?”  
“We just had carnal relations in a pigsty. I suppose I’m an unconventional romantic.”  
“I know,” said Will as they left to help the ladies make a proper Verger baby.


End file.
